1. Field of the Invention
This device relates to an air spinning nozzle for producing spun yarns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an air spinning device such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,354, it is desirable that the nozzle tip of the spinning device be disposed in the closest proximity possible to the nip point of the front roller pair of the drafting device (typically on the order of 7.5 mm from nozzle tip to nip point). This is a prerequisite for obtaining a regularly twisted yarn and operation condition in good order.
Prior art air spinning units have been provided with nozzles internally fixed to the nozzle housing. Support of the nozzles is easy and secure, but the distance between the nozzle and the front roller pair is inevitably apt to be long, since the nozzle is buried in the nozzle housing.
In such nozzle units having a nozzle buried in the nozzle housing, an air tank adapted to communicate with air jetting ports, which in turn communicate with the nozzle hole, is easily formed. Air jetting conditions are improved by the presence of such an air tank since the air tank acts as an accumulator for air entering the air jetting ports and thereby controls and stabilizes any variations and pulsations in the air current exiting the air jetting ports. On the other hand, incorporation of such an air tank typically requires that the distance between the nozzle and the front roller pair be increased.
In an air spinning nozzle unit it is also desirable that the air jetted from jetting ports receive the lowest possible degree of resistance while exiting toward the discharge outlet, thereby enabling spinning of superior yarn twisted in good condition. However, a nozzle unit of the type in which a throttle is disposed behind the nozzle creates high resistance to the air due to the throttle's structural complexity.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an air spinning nozzle unit in which the nozzle is set in the nozzle housing, securely supported, adapted to be free of such disadvantage as described above, and, in addition, equipped with an air tank.
A further objective of the present invention is to insure spinning of yarn twisted in good condition, reducing resistance to the jetted air to the lowest degree, even in a nozzle unit in which the throttle is located behind the nozzle.